This is a study of the affective environments and the child-rearing practices that depressed and nondepressed mothers provide for their young children. Parent-child interaction and emotional development in children are assessed. Several questions are addressed: (1) Do young children of depressed mothers more frequently show symptoms of general disturbance and/or symptoms of depression than children of nondepressed mothers? (2) Are there differences in these children's adaptive and maladaptive behavior patterns (aggression, empathy, guilt, self-esteem)? (3) Do different kinds of parental depression (unipolar, bipolar, neurotic) differentially affect children's behavioral competence? Mothers and fathers are screened for psychopathology with the SADS. Mothers with two siblings (2-3 years and 5-8 years) are studied in laboratory sessions in which assessments of parent-child and child-child interactions are made. Also, children and mothers are seen individually for assessments of child psychopathology and parental perceptions of child-rearing practices, respectively.